particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Zuman Language
|- |} The Zuman Langauge is a language of the Zuma people of Valruzia, spoken primarily in Tirkalara state, and also in Bandorra. Alphabet The Zumans have traditionally used a syllabic writing system. For the purposes of exposition all words are transcribed into the Latin Alphabet. Phonology Plosives *B /p/ unvoiced bilabial plosive as in Parrot *T /t, d/ unvoiced alveolar plosive as in Toucan; the grapheme is only used by speakers of the Valruzian Language, while the d phone is actually an allophone of t *K /k/ unvoiced velar plosive as in Kestrel *Q /q/ unvoiced uvular plosive Nasals *M /m/ nasal bilabial as in Merlin *N /n/ nasal alveolar as in Nuthhatch Fricatives *V /v/ voiced labio-dental fricative as in Vengeance *Z /z/ voiced alveolar fricative as in Zebra *S /z`/ voiced retroflex fricative *X /X/ voiced velar fricative *H /h/ unvoiced glottal fricative as in Hawk *Th /th/ unvoiced dental fricative as in thing *Dh /dh/ voiced dental fricative as in through or Icelandic ð *Sc /sc/ voiceless palato-alveolar sibilant as in she Liquids *L /l/ alveolar lateral approximant as in Light *R /r/ coronal trill as in spanish "perro" *W /v/ labiodental approximant Vowels *A /A/ open back unrounded *E /E/ open mid-front unrounded *I /I/ near-close near-front unrounded *O /o/ close back rounded *U /}/ close central rounded *Y /y/ close front rounded *Ø /ø/ open-mid front rounded vowel as in French jeune Length The length of vowels is shown by an accent (´), the length of consonants by gemination. The Phonem Ø is always long, except before long consonants or other vowels. Stressed vowels are always long except before long consonants. In words with only one syllable they are long or short, depending on whether the word is stressed in the sentence or not. Stress * Words with more than three syllables are always stressed on the second last one. * Words with three syllables are stressed on the second last one if the last one's vowel is long or stands befor two or more consonants; if not, they are stressed on the third last syllable. * Words with two syllables are stressed on the second last one. * Exceptions in stress are marked by a grave akzent (`) * Compounds are stressed like the modifier, but the head has secondary stress. Syllable Structure Verbs Tense Aspect Voice Infinitives Inflection Pronouns Declension The Zuman Language is an Ergative-Absolutive-Language. Its cases are: * Ergative: The subject of a transitive verb * Absolutive: The subject of an intransitive verb or the direct object of a transitive verb * Dative: The indirect object of a verb * Genitive: The case of possession or relation * Benefactive: The case used for anything something's done for * Vocative: The case used to address somebody * Memoriative: The case used for anything something remembers or forgets Adjectives and Adverbs Syntax Word order Subordinate clauses Relative clauses Dictionary *hin = middle *lara = valley *mow = flat *qan = land *son = slayer *súd = south *tirka = large *xod = north *zid = dry *zidor = desert Category:Valruzia Category:Language